Bleach Theme Songs
by Jack Legend
Summary: Bleach Character Theme Songs , this are song fics so have fun. Disclaimer: I do not own bleach , tite kubo owns. nor i do i own the lyrics the respective artists own the rights. Also Caution : Explicet lyrics and themes.
1. Intro

**JackLegend: I do not own bleach nor its character's only the situations i put them in , not do i own the songs used as themes for the characters , said songs belong to their respective artist's.**

**Character Themes in Order:**

**1: Ulquiorra Cifer**

**2: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**

**3: Nnoitra Jigura**

**4: Soskue Aizen**

**5: Gin Ichimaru**

**6: Kenpachi Zaraki**

**7: Szayle Apporo Granz**

**8: Shinji Harako**

**9: Shuhei Hisagi**

**10: Ichigo Kurosaki**


	2. Ulquiorra Cifer Moonshield

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach , nor do I own the lyrics to the song Moonshield by The Artist In Flames.**

**In Flames - Moonshield was chosen by Tite Kubo as Ulquiorra Cifer's Offical theme song , its on the Bleach Wikia page if no one belives me.**

* * *

Tired of dull ages, I walk the same ground,  
collecting the tragedies still  
Hollow ambitions in a hollow mind  
carried my cross to the hill

And how I lust for the dance and the fire  
deep of the nectarine sunset to drink  
spill me the wind and its fire  
to steal of the colors - I'm the moonshield

Shattered hope became my guide  
and grief and pain my friends  
a brother pact in blood-ink pen  
declared my silent end

Naked and dying under worlds of silent stone  
reaching for the moonshield that once upon us shone

Naked and dying under worlds of silent stone  
reaching for the moonshield that once upon us shone

And how I lust for the dance and the fire  
deep of the nectarine sunset to drink  
spill me the wind and its fire  
to steal of the colors

I am... I am... I am...  
I'm the moonshield...

* * *

Thanks For Reading please Review.


	3. Grimmjow King Nothing

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach , nor do I own the lyrics to the song King Nothing By Metallica.**

**King Nothing - By Metallica as chosen by me for Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.**

* * *

Wish I may  
Wish I might  
Have this I wish tonight  
Are you satisfied?  
Dig for gold  
Dig for fame  
You dig to make your name  
Are you pacified?

All the wants you waste  
All the things you've chased

Then it all crashes down  
And you break your crown  
And you point your finger  
But there's no one around

Just want one thing  
Just to play the king  
But the castle's crumbling  
And you're left with just name

Where's your crown, King Nothing?  
Where's your crown?

Hot and cold  
Bought and Sold  
A heart as hard as gold  
Yeah! Are you satisfied?

Wish I might  
Wish I may  
You wish your life away  
Are you pacified?

All the wants you've waste  
All the things you've chased

Then it all crashes down  
And you break your crown  
And you point your finger  
But there's no one around

Just want one thing  
Just to play the king  
But the castle's crumbled  
And you're left with just a thing

Where's your crown, King Nothing?  
Oh, where's your crown?

Huh!

I wish I may  
I wish I might  
Have this wish I wish tonight  
I want that star  
I want it now  
I want it all and I don't care how

Careful what you wish  
Careful what you say  
Careful what you wish  
You may regret it  
Careful what you wish  
You just might get it

Then it all crashes down  
And you break your crown  
And you point your finger  
But there's no one around

Just want one thing  
Just to play the king  
But the castle's crumbled  
And you're left with just a name

Where's your crown, King Nothing?  
Nothing

No you're just nothing  
Where's your crown, King Nothing?  
No you're just nothing  
absolutely nothing

Off to never never land

* * *

Thanks For Reading please Review.


	4. Nnoitra Jigura Raise Hell

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach , nor do I own the lyrics to the song Raise Hell - By Hed Pe.**

**Raise Hell - By Hed Pe as chosen by me for Nnoitra Jigura.**

* * *

If you think it's too loud  
Bitch - get the fuck out  
If you wanna slow down  
Bitch - get the fuck out  
If your ass ain't with me  
Get the fuck out...

We raise hell bitch  
We don't give a fuck  
All you pussy motherfuckers shut the fuck up

I knock yo hed back  
I let that shit bang  
I make your heart jump  
Like you was on cocaine

Stop actin like a bitch  
Why you acting like a bitch  
Let a bitch suck a dick  
and get the fuck in the pit

If you think it's too loud...

It's another homicide  
So let my shit play  
I chop your hed off  
Like my name was Ojay

Stop actin like a bitch...

I don't care about shit!

* * *

Thanks For Reading please Review.


	5. Soskue Aizen The Mirrors Truth

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach , nor do I own the lyrics to the song The Mirrors Truth - In Flames.**

**The Mirrors Truth - By Inflames as chosen by me for Soskue Aizen.**

* * *

It's best to go, while I collapse  
It's not a false alarm  
The ashes settle in

Well, I guess we are the insane  
As we ignore the mirror's truth  
Should I join the feast?  
Should I acknowledge the leash?  
The future in captivity, I'm not who I'm supposed to be

Without even trying  
Well, let this light explode

The bleeding, we deceive them  
Fuel the lies, they try to hide the reason  
We should live by a loss, call the swarm  
Feed them another false hope

Without even trying  
Let this light explode  
Without even trying  
Find the exit sign then disappear

Without even trying  
Let this night explode  
Without even trying  
We'll find the exit sign then disappear

* * *

Thanks For Reading please Review.


	6. Gin Ichimaru I Came to Play Whenyourevil

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach , nor do I own the lyrics to the songs When Your Evil - Voltaire , I Came To Play - Dowestrait.**

**When Your Evil - Voltaire , I Came To Play - Down Strait as chosen by me for Gin Ichimaru.**

* * *

1st Theme: When Your Evil By Voltaire

When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same

I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe

And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

While there's children to make sad  
While there's candy to be had  
while there's pockets left to pick  
While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs  
I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner  
It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute

And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark  
And I promise on my damned soul  
To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub  
Has never seen a soldier quite like me  
Not only does his job, but does it happily.

I'm the fear that keeps you awake  
I'm the shadows on the wall  
I'm the monsters they become  
I'm the nightmare in your skull  
I'm a dagger in your back  
An extra turn upon the rack  
I'm the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start.

And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

It gets so lonely being evil  
What I'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while  
And no one loves you when you're evil  
I'm lying through my teeth!  
Your tears are all the company I need

2nd Theme: I Came to Play by Downstrait

Run away if u see me  
Dont even say my name  
Dont think that you can know me  
Dont try and play that game  
Every day that i get better  
I watch as you get worse  
My script is too the letter  
And i'll write your final verse

I am here to stay (Well im here to stay)  
And i have come to play

I came to play  
I came to play  
There a price to pay  
Time for you to get down on your knees and pray  
I came to pay  
Say goodbye to the good old days  
Thier never coming back  
Watch your future fade  
I came to play  
I came to play to get my dues paid  
I guess you had a dream  
But it cant be safe  
I came to play

I'm here to stay  
Best get out of my way  
I have come to play

I go inside this light  
I see new life unfold  
Each second i burn brighter  
Your fire is going cold  
You could try to beg for mercy  
Go ahead and try to run  
No ecaspe and no redemption  
Understand the ends begun

I am here to stay (Well im here to stay)  
And i have come to play

I came to play  
I came to play  
There a price to pay  
Time for you to get down on your knees and pray  
I came to pay  
Say goodbye to the good old days  
Thier never coming back  
Watch your future fade  
I came to play  
I came to play to get my dues paid  
I guess you had a dream  
But it cant be safe  
I came to play

I'm here to stay  
Best get out of my way (outta my way)

See all these lights there glowing  
Hear all these people cheer  
Feel all the love thats flowing  
All just because im here  
Get up stand on your feet (get up)  
Get your hands up in the air (get your hands up)  
What you know about taking me down (yea)

I  
Came  
To  
Play

I came to play  
I came to play  
There a price to pay  
Time for you to get down on your knees and pray  
I came to pay  
Say goodbye to the good old days  
Thier never coming back  
Watch your future fade  
I came to play  
I came to play to get my dues paid  
I guess you had a dream  
But it cant be safe  
I came to play

I'm here to stay  
Best get out of my way (outta my way)

I came to play  
I came to play  
There a price to pay  
Time for you to get down on your knees and pray  
I came to pay  
Say goodbye to the good old days  
Thier never coming back  
Watch your future fade  
I came to play  
I came to play to get my dues paid  
I guess you had a dream  
But it cant be safe  
I came to play

I'm here to stay  
Best get out of my way (outta my way)  
I'm here to stay  
Best get out of my way  
I came to play

* * *

Thanks For Reading please Review.


	7. Kenpachi Zaraki You Can bring me down

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach , nor do I own the lyrics to the song ****You Can't Bring Me Down - Suicidal Tendencies**.

**You Can't Bring Me Down - Suicidal Tendencies as chosen by me for Kenpachi Zaraki.**

* * *

What the hell's going on around here?

First off-let's take it from the start  
Straight out-can't change what's in my heart  
No one-can tear my beliefs apart, you can't bring me

You ain't-never seen no one like me  
Prevail-regardless what the cost might be  
Power-flows inside of me, you can't bring me

Never-fall as long as I try  
Refuse-to be a part of your lie  
Even-if it means I die, you can't bring me

You...can't...bring...me...down!

Who the hell you calling crazy? You wouldn't know what crazy was  
If Charles Manson was eating fruit loops on your front porch...

Time out-let's get something clear  
I speak-more truth than you want to hear  
Scapegoat-to cover up your fear, you can't bring me

You ain't-never seen so much might  
Fight for-what I know is right  
What up-you got yourself a fight, you can't bring me

Stand up-we'll all sing along  
Together-ain't nothin' as strong  
Won't quit-we ain't in the wrong, you can't bring me

You...can't...bring...me...down!

Bring me down-you can't bring me down!  
Bring me down-you can't bring me down, no!  
Bring me down-you can't bring me down!  
Bring me down-you can't bring me down, you can't bring me down!

Tell them what's up Rocky!

You...can't...bring...me...down!

Bring me down-you can't bring me down!  
Bring me down-you can't bring me down, no!  
Bring me down-you can't bring me down!  
Bring me down-you can't bring me down, you can't bring me down!

So why you trying to bring me?  
Well you can't bring me down...No, no, no, no  
Can't bring me down...No, no, no, no, no, no  
Can't bring me down...No, no, no, no, no, no  
Can't bring me down...No, no, no, no, no, no  
So why you trying to bring?  
Well you can't bring me down

Just cause you don't understand what's going on don't mean it don't make no sense  
And just cause you don't like it, don't mean it ain't no good  
And let me tell you something;

Before you go taking a walk in my world  
You better take a look at the real world  
Cause this ain't no Mister Roger's Neighborhood

Can you say "feel like shit"?  
Yea maybe sometimes I do feel like shit  
I ain't happy 'bout it, but I'd rather feel like shit than be full of shit!

And if I offended you, oh I'm sorry...  
But maybe you need to be offended  
But here's my apology and one more thing...fuck you!

Cos you...can't...bring...me...down!

Bring me down-you can't bring me down!  
Bring me down-you can't bring me down, no!  
Bring me down-you can't bring me down!  
Bring me down-you can't bring me down!  
Bring me down-you can't bring me down, no!  
Bring me down-you can't bring me down, no!  
Bring me down-you can't bring me down, you can't bring me down!

Can't bring me down!  
Can't bring me down!  
Can't bring me down!

Suicidal!

* * *

Thanks For Reading please Review.


	8. Szyale apporo dr feel good

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach , nor do I own the lyrics to the song ****Dr Feel Good - Motley Crue**.

**Dr Feel Good - Motley Crue as chosen by me for Szayle Apporo.**

* * *

Yeah yeah  
Rat-tailed Jimmy is a second hand hood  
Deals out in Hollywood  
Got a '65 Chevy, primered flames  
Traded for some powdered goods  
Jigsaw Jimmy he's the one in the game  
But I hear he's doin' o.k.  
Got a cozy little job selling the Mexican mob  
Packages the candycaine

He's the one they call Dr. Feel good  
He's the one that makes ya feel all right  
He's the one they call Dr. Feel good

Cops on the corner always ignore  
Somebody's getting paid  
Jimmy's got it wired, law's for hire  
Got it made in the shade  
Got a little hideaway, does business all day  
But at night he'll always be found  
Sellin' sugar to the sweet  
People on the street  
Call this Jimmy's town

He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
He's the one that makes ya feel all right  
He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
He's gonna be your Frankenstein  
I've got one thing you'll understand  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
he's not what you'd call a glamorous man  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
Got one thing that's easily understood  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
Oh yeah

He'll tell you he's the king  
Of these barrio streets  
Moving up the shangri-la  
Came by his wealth as a matter of luck  
Says he never broke no law  
Two time loser running out of juice  
Time to move out quick  
Heard a rumour going round  
Jimmy's going down  
This time it's gonna stick

He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
He's the one that makes ya feel all right  
He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
He's gonna be your Frankenstein

Let him soothe your soul, just take his hand  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
Some people call him an evil man  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
Let him introduce himself real good  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
He's the only one they call Feelgood  
*solo*  
Guitar!

(SPOKEN) Listen to Jimmy,  
Come play with ...

I've got one thing you'll understand  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
he's not what you'd call a glamorous man  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
Got one thing that's easily understood  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
He's the one they call Dr. Feel good  
oh yeah  
Dr. Feelgood (Dr. Feelgood)  
Dr. Feelgood (Dr. Feelgood)  
Dr. Feelgood (Dr. Feelgood)

* * *

Thanks For Reading please Review.


	9. Shinji Harako Swagga Like Us

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach , nor do I own the lyrics to the song ****Swagger like us - Ti**.

**Swagger like us - Ti as chosen by me for Shinji Harako.**

* * *

no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us

[Kanye West]

Mr. West is in the building  
swagger on a hundred thousand, trillion  
Ayo I know I got it first  
I'm Christopher Columbus, y'all just the pilgrims  
Thanksgiving do we even gotta question  
Hermes Pastelle I pass the dressing  
My attitude is tattooed  
that means it's permanent, so I guess i should address it, huh?  
My swagger is mick jagger  
every time I breathe on the track I asthma attack it  
Why he's so mad for, why he gotta have it  
cuz I slaved my whole life, now I'm the master

Na-Na-Na, How it feel to wake up and be the shit and the urine Na-na-na-na-na  
Trying to get that Kobe number, one over Jordan

no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us

[Jay-Z]

cheaaa

No one on the corner gotta bop like this  
can't wear skinny jeans cuz my knots don't fit  
No one on the corner gotta pocket like this  
so I rock Roc jeans cuz my knots so thick  
You can learn how to dress just by  
jocking my fresh  
jocking jocking my fresh  
jocking jocking my fresh  
Follow my steps, it's the road to success  
where the n****s know you thoro  
and the girls say yes  
But I can't teach you my swag  
you can pay for school but you can't buy class  
School of hard knocks I'm a grad  
and that all-blue yankee is my graduation cap,  
it's Hovaaaaa!  
Dipping different rovers whipping with the soda  
Hovaaaaa!  
Could u even have any doubt after doubt if its over

no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us

[Lil Wayne]

No one on the corner has swagger like moi, Church  
but I'm too clean for these boys  
I require what I desire I got stripes, A-di-das  
Mami scream papi no mas  
Run up in your shit just me no moss  
Runnin this shit like I got four thighs  
none has swagger like this four gods!  
When it comes to styles I got several

sharper than a swagger, dagger all metal  
And my jew-elz blue and yellow  
the type of shit that make em call you Carmelo  
Rules as follows stay true to the ghetto  
write your name on the bullet make you feel special  
Haaa!  
What the f**k you boys talking about?  
I know its us cuz we the only thing you talk about

no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
(and I'm done)  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
(bye!)  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us

[T.I.]  
yea

ha!

ya think?

thats right

You go see Weezy for the wordplay,  
Jeezy for the birdplay,  
Kanyeezy for diversity and me for controversy,  
All my verses picture perfect and they meant to serve a purpose, you ain't living what you kicking and you worthless,  
Looking from the surface it may seem that I got reason to be nervous then observe my work and see that my adversity was worth it,  
Verses autobiographical, absolutely classical,  
last thing I'm worried 'bout is what another rapper do,  
Ain't nobody hot as me even if they rap they ass off blast off and have outstanding qualities,  
Sell alotta records I respect and salute that,  
but spitting real life on hot beats I'm the truth at

You kick it like me no exaggeration necessary,  
living revolutionary, nothing less than legendary,

Gangsta shit hereditary, got it from my dad  
flow colder than February with extraordinary swag

no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us

* * *

Thanks For Reading please Review.


	10. Shuehei Hisagi Jet Boy

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach , nor do I own the lyrics to the song Jet Boy - New York Dolls.**

**Jet Boy - New York Dolls as chosen by me for Shuehei Hisagi.**

* * *

Whoso fly up in th' sky  
Faster than any boy could ever describe  
Whos got that love so deep  
And everything alive

(I said)

Jet Boys fly  
Jet Boys gone  
Jet Boy stole my baby

Flyin around New York City so high  
Like he was my baby

Think the kinda place where no one cares  
What your livin for  
And Jet Boys so preoccupied  
He don't care 'bout before  
(That's why)

Jet Boys fly  
Jet Boys gone  
Jet Boy stole my baby

Flyin around New York City so high  
Like he was my baby

My baby...

Jet Boys fly  
Jet Boys gone  
Jet Boy stole my baby

Flyin around New York City so high  
Like he was my baby

We was all endangered charms  
Swear we're havin fun  
And Jet Boy knows all we done  
That's why he's the one  
(That's why)

Jet Boys fly  
Jet Boys gone  
Jet Boy stole my baby

Flyin around New York City so high  
Like he was my baby

My pretty baby  
My pretty pretty baby  
My pretty baby

When I first came around this dump  
I knew I couldn't stay  
Cus up above the world are Jet Boy  
That's why I gotta play  
(Dontcha know that)

Jet Boys fly  
Jet Boys gone  
Jet Boy stole my baby

Flyin around New York City so high

Like he was my baby  
Like he was my baby  
Like he was my baby  
Like he was my baby  
Like he was my baby

Jet Boys fly  
And ya know he's gone  
I said he been gone,  
Gone, gone gone

And he been flyin  
And he been flyin  
He been flyin  
He been flyin

Baby up all night  
Baby New York City  
Baby so so high  
Baby so so high

(Dontch know that)

Like he was my baby  
Like he was my baby  
Like he was my baby  
Like he was my my my my baby

My my my my baby  
My my my my  
My baby  
My baby, my baby  
M-m-m-m-m-my baby

My baby

* * *

Thanks For Reading please Review.


	11. Ichigo Kurosaki KillswitchEngagethisfire

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach , nor do I own the lyrics to the song ****This Fire Burns - Killswitch Engage**.

**This Fire Burns - Killswitch Engage as chosen by me for Ichigo Kurosaki.**

* * *

All I've ever wanted was destiny to be fulfilled,  
it is in my hands, I must not fail,  
I must not fail.

Even through the darkest days,  
this fire burns, always.  
this fire burns, always.

This is the broken ground  
Misery begins to rise.  
Turn away from yesterday,  
tomorrow's in my eyes.

Nevermore to be held down  
by the wings of history.  
Nevermore to be cast aside,  
this day is mine.

Even through the darkest days,  
this fire burns, always.  
this fire burns, always.

I will not be denied  
in this final hour.  
I will not be denied,  
this day is mine.

The passion inside me,  
is burning, is burning.  
The passion inside me,  
is burning, is burning.

Even through the darkest days,  
this fire burns always (always).  
This fire burns (fire burns) always.

Always (always).

* * *

Thanks For Reading please Review.


End file.
